Aang Insane
by Dex477
Summary: How Avatar should have ended: Aang's mental health takes a dive when he realizes how many innocent people he and his friends have killed. Much wanton violence. Much Aangst. Doop de doop doop doop doop. Oneshot. Doop.


**Aang Insane / How Avatar Should Have Ended**

This was it. There was no way around it. He had to find a way to end the Fire Lord... Without killing him. He knew that, now.

But some people didn't take it seriously.

"...If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you," Sokka offered lazily.

Aang's eyes flashed. "Ugh! This isn't a joke, Sokka! None of you understands the position I'm in!"

Then Katara softly spoke up. "Aang... Are you just saying you don't want to kill him? Because, in all honesty... It's not like we haven't ever killed anyone before."

Aang's rage died in confusion as he took in her words. "Huh?" He blinked.

"Well, think back. At the North Pole, we sunk many elite Fire Nation battleships, leaving thousands to die at sea - and there was that time we cut up those Fire Nation war balloons, or-"

"Or that time we smashed the Earth King's guards between slabs of stone. That kills people, ya know," Sokka interjected.

"And those guys weren't even evil. We must just really like killing," Toph offered, wiggling her toes.

"It's what we have been doing because it's what needs to be done," Zuko said firmly.

"Aang?" Katara asked, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

He was frozen in place, eyes wide. There was no response.

"Uh-oh," Sokka murmured.

Aang's eyebrow twitched.

* * *

Aang woke up and rubbed his eyes against the light that streamed in through the open window to the right of his bed. Yawning loudly, he sat up. He smiled to himself.

Suddenly, he froze. The smile disappeared.

With no warning, his hand shot out. Blue lightning erupted from his fingertips. There was a _bzzt, _and a _squawk! _and a _thud. _

The smile reappeared. "Katara!" Aang's voice became a song. "I just caught us some bird-meat, and we are gonna eat it for breakfast, and I already cooked it, na na na, lalalalalalalalaaaaa..."

"Mmph!" Came from the closet.

Aang turned. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth from his song. "Kawawa? Oo en dere?" He slammed an enormous rock into the door with some earthbending action and it buckled.

Sure enough, Katara was bound and gagged in the closet. Aang grabbed her by the ear and yanked her out. Dragging her along, he went into the avatar state for no particular reason and a burst of power exploded out of him, shattering half the house and setting part of it on fire. Katara flew back into the flames and burned until the fetters burned away and she stumbled out of the fire. "Mmph!" She cried.

Aang stopped glowing and continued walking through the house. He whistled a little. Do de do do do.

"Katara! I'm going to go down to the store and kill some people!" Aang called behind him, and he preemptively charged up some lightning in his hands. Seeing Suki in her cage of wood that Aang had built for her last night, he shot her dead. Do de do do do. Doop.

Whistling serenely has he went, Aang turned and was just about to head off for town when he saw another wooden cage, and then another. His friends all looked adorable in the little cages he had built for them yesterday, even if he had to take special measures to contain Toph and Zuko. With a stomp, he pounded the earth upwards and each of the cages flew maybe 60 feet in the air and came down on the roof of the house or the sand, killing all the prisoners instantly. Then he flew on his glider over towards the burning portion of house and picked up Katara from the sand. "Doop de doop dop do-wop," he said.

"Mmph!" She replied.

Then Aang landed and made a glass ball out of the sand around her. With earthbending he quickly made an enormous club. Picking up both objects, he went into the avatar state again and flew to the Fire Palace.

Ozai was standing on the platform, about to be crowned Phoenix King. "What the..?" He said, seeing the shape in the sky.

Aang took the club and beat the glass sphere with Katara in it straight downward onto Ozai's head.

With one simple doo-wop, Ozai's spine broke in four places and shrapnel of glass smashed into his body everywhere, which had also sunk an inch into the solid stone beneath his feet. He died.

Probsbly Katara did too.

"Sha-loop!" Aang said, and flew away.

The end.


End file.
